Let's Play a Game of Truth or Dare
by gilly boy
Summary: Peter Pan has always loved games, let's see how he handles Truth or Dare. What secrets will be revealed and what are the characters willing to do? I have no idea but I'm sure it'll be fun! Rated T because I'm paranoid. (Please don't report me for this.)


I need a better way to manage my time, I thought to myself while putting my bandana and leather jacket on. No, what I really should've done is drop that other show because it' been done so many times; this however will be the first, second if you count crossovers. Actually it's not that original but I haven't seen it in this achieve.

"Gilly, get your butt out on stage before I drag you out!" yelled a disembodied voice.

I rolled my eyes, of course he would be cranky being dragged into another show. "Alright, I'm coming!" I called back.

I walked out on stage and the room quieted down.

"Hello everyone! I'm sure not many people know me but I hope you're familiar with my little story: 'Dead Spirit.' For those that have read it and are waiting for an update, well I don't know when that will be but know that I haven't forgotten it because I rarely forget things. With that said and done, let's get started!" I said, directing everyone's attention to the side.

"First we have our lovable pirate, Smee; there are so many Lost Boys but sadly one room for one, Slightly; then we have our favorite Indian princess, Tiger Lily; you love her, you hate her, Tinker Bell; now give a big boo to Captain Hook; with us for the is Peter's, aham, person of interest, Wendy Darling; and the 'most wonderful boy in the world,' Peter Pan!"

With each announcement, a person came on stage, a little dazed. Once they realized their surroundings and caught sight of each other, they pulled out their weapons only to find them missing; Hook tried to take advantage of this and slash Peter with his hook but found it firmly quirked.

"What in blazes…" started Hook. Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment.

I coughed, drawing everyone's attention.

"What manner of trickery is this, Pan? A new member to your little crew?" Hook sneered.

"Mine? She's clearly one of yours," Peter shot back.

I don't really look that much of a pirate but if I did I would've gotten a longer coat, like the one Hook has in 'Once Upon a Time.'

"Your both wrong, I'm not a pirate or a Lost Kid, as awesome as that would be, I am unfortunately getting a little old. Not that I would forget the story anytime soon," I said. "By the way, my name is Gilly Boy, I'll be hosting the show and making sure no one murders anyone," a pointed look in Hook's and Peter's direction, "and we have our errand boy, Liam."

_I am not your errand boy!_ He yelled, making everyone jump in surprise. They looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Don't bother looking, he doesn't have a body, in fact he's not even alive."

"Witchcraft!" exclaimed Hook, reaching for his sword but only grasping air.

_Not witchcraft (although she does dabble from time to time), she just kidnapped me like the rest of you,_ Liam corrected. There was a pause before saying, _I'm going to get some popcorn so I enjoy you guys ripping her apart._

Gee, what a great brother. You kidnap a person once and you're labeled a villain.

Hook, Tiger Lily and Peter looked at each other before coming to a mutual agreement, advancing towards me.

"Wait! I only brought you here to play a game," I said, arms raised to defend myself.

Peter stopped in his advance. "A game?"

"Yes a game, you've heard of Truth or Dare, right?" I replied, trying to prevent my own murder.

He scratches his head then shakes it.

My back hits a wall, crud. "Well here's a chance for you to play a new game and Hook, you want to at least humiliate Peter, don't you?" Hook stops to ponder for a moment. "There's plenty of opportunity here and if the fans like you enough, they'd be happy to grant requests for special punishment."

"Hook has fans! That must be a joke," laughed Slightly.

"We'll see about that, alright Miss Gilly. We'll play your little game but be warned if I find anything suspicious, it's off to the plank with you." Hook sneered.

Then it's a good thing he doesn't know it's being broadcasted, I nod.

"Before I forget, Tink will you come here for a minute."

Tink glides over cautiously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite, just drink this," holding a vial.

She immediately backs up and Peter tenses.

"It's not poison if that's what you're thinking. It's a little concoction so Tinker Bell can join the game, see I don't understand fairy speech and Tink is so small that I don't want to lock her in a drawer by mistake like a certain someone," giving the person a pointed look. "Besides, the effects aren't permanent and can be reversed."

Tink looks at it and takes a small sip. Through an impressive light show, there stood a human sized Tink. "That worked out better than I thought," muttered Tink, her eyes widening when she realized she was speaking English.

_Ah, you didn't tear her apart, disappointment,_ said Liam.

I rolled my eyes, then I remember something. "Hey there's something you should know, I have a co-host named Waffles and she'll pop in here from time to time, just watch out for her. Now let's get started!"

All the kids on stage grinned with anticipation.

This is going to be fun.

**A/N: Now it's up to the audience for what these lovely characters will endure. Just review what you want them to do and I will make sure that happens.**


End file.
